<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El bosque de las luciérnagas by Remainishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080048">El bosque de las luciérnagas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remainishi/pseuds/Remainishi'>Remainishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hinata - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, sasuhina - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remainishi/pseuds/Remainishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le ordenó al demonio sediento de sangre que la llevara a su hogar, no le importaban sus maldiciones. Siempre podía recordarle que él le pertenecía. Y aunque no quisiera, ambos estaban metidos en esto. [Sasuhina]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SasuHina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.</p><p>Sabia que esto estaba condenado desde el principio</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hinata tapó sus odios. Pequeños lagrimales brotaban de sus ojos color perla.</p><p>Se escuchaban los gritos de sus padres en la habitación contigua y posiblemente, en casas cercanas.<br/>Inevitablemente, escucho algo romperse, ¿qué había sido? ¿El florero que le regaló a su madre?</p><p>En un intento sobrehumano mordió su labio, para que no se escucharán sus propios quejidos de miedo.</p><p>Sus padres siempre se acechaban mutuamente como perros defendiendo su territorio. Cada roce era un chispazo electrostático; cada palabra un insulto potencial; cada conversación, un campo minado. Durante las comidas estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con la mirada puesta en la comida. Hinata flaqueaba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y silenciosa.</p><p>El reloj hacía tic-tac. Y un gato negro paso por su ventana. Con sus ojillos amarillos, trabajo a la joven, indiferente. No obstante, sólo la noche fue testigo de aquello.</p><p>...</p><p>Caminaba por las concurridas calles de su ciudad. Cabizbaja y tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.</p><p>Debía darse prisa, al llegar del instituto, si quería comer e irse a su habitación. Antes de que sus padres lleguen, se vayan a emborrachar ya terminar peleando.</p><p>Al caminar con la mirada gacha, sus perlados ojos se toparon con un pelaje oscuro y al ver con atención un gato negro la veía desde abajo. Cuando el pequeño animal se dió cuenta de su atención, le lanzó maullidos y comenzó a restregarse en las piernas de las chica, buscando atención.</p><p>Hinata lanzando un suspiro, se agachó para acariciarlo.</p><p>—Gomen —le habló con tristeza oprimida en su pecho. Rasco tras sus orejas—, ahora no tengo nada.</p><p>Los ojillos de minino brillaron debido al atardecer que se cernía sobre ellos. Y las sombras de las personas, ensombrecía la mirada penetrante del felino.</p><p>De repente, y sin saber cómo, un mareo la invadió. Su visión se volvió borrosa y no supo cuando, el gato desapareció, al igual que el piso. En un intento de concentrarse, sus manos y en ellas aparecieron llamas envolviéndolos como una manta. Pero todo era como un sueño, puesto que no era absolutamente nada.</p><p>Luego, todo se volvió negro.</p><p>Los que pasaron por allí no se dieron cuanta que una joven se acaba de pulverizar.</p><p>Nadie, salvo el gato negro que continuo su camino, satisfecho de haber cumplido su misión.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los personajes no me perteneces, la historia sí.</p><p>"Sin dejar nada atrás, solo un par de historias que contar"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>El palpitar de su corazón fue lo primero que oyó en el silencio reinante a su alrededor.</p><p>Se sintió extraño, su cuerpo estaba en perfecta calma. Como balancearse en las ramas de los árboles, y sentir la brisa fresca de un verano en su rostro, sin embargo cuando esa tranquilidad se esfumo en un suspiro y como caer de la rama que estaba recostada, abrió sus ojos blanquecinos.</p><p>Lo primero que vislumbraron el sol que se filtraba por la copa de los árboles y, al sentir que le daba de lleno en los ojos, volvió a cerrarlos con molestia. No obstante cuando se dio cuenta que frente a ella no se encontró la pared blanca de su habitación y en cambio vio distintas tonalidades de verde, y ademas, que en lugar de escuchar los gritos de su madre sino el canto de las aves, se despabilo del todo y se sentó con rapidez.</p><p>Un espeso bosque la rodeaba con árboles alzándose imponentes por encima de ella, musgo y todo tipo de plantas la rodeaba.</p><p>Su pecho comenzó a agitarse y su mente divagaba a mil por hora, pero dos preguntas carcomían su cabeza: ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué?</p><p>Caminaba hacia la escuela, se había encontrado al gato negro y luego ... Nada. Sus recuerdos se esfumado luego de aquello. Recorrió su mirada por el lugar hasta encontrar su maletín a un par de metros de ella, suspiro aliviada, tenía sus documentos allí.</p><p>Estaba confundida, no tenía dinero al igual que sus padres, ¿La secuestrado para algo extraño? Recorrió el bosque con la mirada en busca de algo que pudiera reconocer, no obstante se rindió al tratar de saber en que parte de Japón se corrige.</p><p>Se levanto y tratando de quitarse el musgo adherido a su falda escolar, se dirigió a tomar su maletín y sin querer a esperar mas, vaya a saber si los que la trajeron allí volverían, se internó en la espesura del bosque.</p><p>Jamas había puesto a prueba su orientación, Hinata había creído que era buena, pero al ver que no había un sendero que seguir y que los arboles no desaparecían, se dio cuenta que su conocimiento era nulo.</p><p>Sin rendirse camino lo que parecían horas, sus músculos pedían a gritos un descanso y su garganta se corrompieron deseosa por un trago de agua.</p><p>Al pensar si le convenía descansar en alguna cueva por hoy, sus oídos captaron un murmullo. Su corazón salto de alegría al escuchar lo que parecía música, era extraño ya que los arboles se interponían en su visión, pero la música allí estaba.</p><p>Camino de prisa siguiendo el sonido, aún con su cuerpo fatigado, pero se detuvo abrupta mente al divisar algo grande caminar entre los árboles.</p><p>Era un par de metros mas alta que ella, una cosa cubierta de pelo, sus brazos eran mas largos que cualquier parte de su cuerpo y yacían inertes ambos lados de su cuerpo.</p><p>Hinata no hizo movimiento alguno, no respiro, la cosa caminaba despacio sin darla por aludida y parecía perdida.</p><p>De repente una brisa fresca la envolvió causándole escalofríos y en acto de reflejo se abrazo a ella misma tirando el maletín en el acto.</p><p>—Una humana disponible en perfecto japonés, y taladrando con aquellos ojos blancos lechosos su cuerpo. Hinata se estremeció por el tono melancólico con que dijo jóvenes palabras, parecía triste y la no quiso moverse de su lugar por miedo a ofenderle, sin quererlo sus ojos comenzó a pesar de cansancio y no se dio cuenta que la bestia se acercaba a ella. Luego abrió su boca repleta de dientes puntiagudos y dijo algo inteligible para ella.</p><p>-¿Q-qué? -pregunto desorientada. Pobre criatura, tan triste. Debía correr, ella ... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que iba a hacer?</p><p>La cosa la miró con tristeza y con una velocidad impresionante la tomo del cuello estampando el frágil cuerpo de Hinata contra la corteza de un árbol.</p><p>—Dije que tendré que devorarte -. El aliento podrido de la cosa le dio de lleno en su rostro dándole arcadas. Hinata, despertó de su ensueño por el dolor del golpe y abrió los ojos con horror al ver como el monstruo abría la boca a un tamaño descomunal y en un acto de reflejo se aferro al brazo, el cual tenía apresada su cuello, y en vano trato de quitar su agarre.</p><p>"No, no, no" murmuraba paralizada. De repente capto un chispazo azul y cuando se dio cuenta, se hallaba en el suelo respirando con agitación. Vislumbro con espanto como sus manos se encontraban rodeadas de llamas azules, sin tiempo a pensar su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la suave voz de la bestia.</p><p>—Me has engañado oferta el monstruo tocando su brazo en carne viva, su rostro estaba impasible y luego negó la cabeza con tristeza—, eso es muy malo. Pensaba comerte la cabeza, pero ahora deberé devorarte completa para obtener tu poder, mujer fuego.</p><p>"Por favor" suplico aún con la impotencia de saber que nadie la escucharía gritar "Que alguien me ayude".</p><p>El monstruo se acerco a ella y Hinata ya estaba tocando con sus dedos las puertas de la muerte. Sin embargo, sin quitar la mirada de horror plasmada en su rostro, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que la bestia se detenía brutalmente y olisqueaba el aire.</p><p>Hinata apreció con horror como, cual zombie sacado de una película de terror que ella tanto se burlaba, una brazo blanquecino salí de forma violenta de la tierra y siguiéndolo salió otro brazo. Apoyándose de la tierra lisa, un cuerpo humano termino por salir y posicionarse de espaldas a ella.</p><p>Hinata se paró con rapidez. No se dio cuenta cuando una lluvia repiqueteaba contra su piel y que la música seguía sonando. De repente escucho claro la letra de la música, eran voces de niños.</p><p>Las almas sin sentido buscan su lugar</p><p>Busca al extraño sin ver su rostro</p><p>Su corazón palpita sin emoción.</p><p>El monstruo retrocedió tembloroso.</p><p>—Uchiha —. Fue lo único que salio de su boca temblorosa. Hinata sólo pudo observar que, lo que sea que había salido de la tierra, sacaba lo que parecía una espada curvilínea y fina de su cinturón.</p><p>Haciendo acopio de su valor, y al aprovecharse de la distracción, los rodeo y corrió en dirección de la música.</p><p>¿En dónde esta tu mitad de la luna?</p><p>¿Cómo encontrar mi mirada en la tuya?</p><p>Las voces se estaban haciendo claras y aunque a un lado de su costilla dolía y sus piernas quemaban, continuar corriendo presa del pánico y empapándose completa por la creciente llovizna.</p><p>...</p><p>Sonrió enloquecido. Relamiendo sus labios levantó su katana repleta de sangre nueva, el monstruo suplicaba destrozado en el suelo. Sin embargo, para Sasuke, dejarlo morir en un instante no era divertido.</p><p>Después de todo, el despertar después de 60 años le daba hambr</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.</p><p>"Esperando aquí en la línea, confiado en encontrar lo que he estado buscando"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Shizune tomó un sorbo de su té, para luego lanzar un hondo un suspiro. Se escuchaban las canciones amortiguadas por las paredes de su cabaña.</p><p>Sentada en el tatami, miró hacia la ventana, afuera el atardecer se tornaba de rojos y rosas.</p><p>Cada vez que su señora se marchaba y la dejaba a cargo a ella, siempre le embargaban bastantes sentimientos indeseables. Pese a que Shizune era buena en los rituales, sabía que su poder no se comparaban con el de la señora Tsunade Senju. Y aunque aún no había pasado nada en la ausencia de su señora, aún tenía ese mal augurio desde que ella le había mandado el mensaje de que había ganado la lotería.</p><p>Mordió su pulgar en señal de nerviosismo, trato de tranquilizarse, afuera los niños espirituales continuaban cantando como todas las noches, ningún demonio come carne osaría cruzar la barrera.</p><p>Entonces, ¿Qué era ese estremecimiento que crecía en la boca de su estomago?</p><p>Unos pasos se escuchaban apresurados y un sirviente deslizo la puerta de papel de arroz con brusquedad.</p><p>—Señora —le dijo en tono desesperado causando que a Shizune le de un escalofrío por la espalda—, por favor debe ver esto.</p><p>...</p><p>La primera impresión que le causo fueron sus ojos, dos blancas perlas haciéndola parecer un espectro con sus cabellos negros que caía como una cascada.</p><p>Tenia la piel repleta de arañazos, llevaba un atuendo extraño repleto de rasgaduras y su cabellos estaba cubiertos de ramas. La miro respirando con dificultad y su piel se encontraba repleta de sudor.</p><p>—Por favor —suplico la joven. Los aldeanos se encontraban alrededor de ella sin atrever a acercarse, mirándola con extrañeza—, ayuda.</p><p>—¿Cómo entro? —Pregunto Shizune escrutándola, la joven se había desmayado como un trapo viejo. No era un demonio, se notaba en su aura.</p><p>—No lo sabemos, señora, ella solo ... cruzo —Shizune se mordió el pulgar, era imposible, nadie podía solo cruzar, te convertirías en cenizas con sólo tocar la frontera de la aldea. Sin embargo, aquella muchacha se encontraba frente a ella, fatigada, pero sana y salva.</p><p>—Llévenla a mi minka —ordeno. Los sirvientes asintieron y tomaron a la joven cada uno de un brazo y se la llevaron a las rastras. Se dirigió a los aldeanos—, digan a los niños que fortalezcan la barrera.</p><p>Miro temerosa hacia la frontera del bosque, y rezó para que solo fuera una coincidencia y nada más la sorprenda esta noche.</p><p>...</p><p>La joven se despertó en cuanto la recostaron en el tatami, miró desorientada a su alrededor.</p><p>—Tranquila —Shizune la miró seriamente y le señalo a un plato de arroz con un vaso de agua sobre la mesa en medio de ellas—, debes estar hambrienta, ven y come.</p><p>La joven la miró parpadeando y luego miró la comida, el lugar solo se iluminaba por una vela, y la noche ya estaba presente, con un gruñido en su estomago tomo la comida y comenzó a comer con ansias.</p><p>—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Pregunto yendo al grano. Mientras antes se deshacía de ella, mucho mejor. La joven trago su arroz y la miró.</p><p>—Y-yo, seguí las voces de los niños —Shizune la miró incrédula. Ninguna persona normal podía escuchar las voces, era sólo para alejar a los demonios, y en todo caso posible, tan solo una persona corriente escuchaba un suave murmullo.</p><p>—Mmm, d-disculpe, ¿y-yo donde estoy? —Shizune la miró con seriedad.</p><p>-¿Como te llamas?</p><p>—Hinata Hyugga —rebusco aquel nombre en su cabeza, algún clan, leyenda o algo. Pero no había nada. "Tsunade-sama sabe más que yo" pensó deprimida extrañando a su señora en estos momentos.</p><p>—Bien, Hinata-san, estas en Konoha. Mi nombre es Shizune y soy la sacerdotisa—, Hinata la miró confundida, Shizune suspiro, supuso que ni siquiera sabia en donde estaba—, bien te voy a ser sincera, no reconozco aquella ropa tan extraña que llevas y nunca vi tus ojos. Cuéntame tu historia.</p><p>Hinata la miro dutativa dejando los palillos en el plato, la deconfianza de aquella niña se ve a un metro de distancia.</p><p>—Puedes confiar en mí, si supiéramos tu historia podremos ayudarte —Hinata relajo los hombros y asintió.</p><p>Entonces Shizune escucho sobre Tokyo, sobre el encuentro de Hinata con el gato negro, su despertar en medio del bosque y en como se encontró con el demonio que trataba de dormirle para comerla, aquello no se le hizo extraño a Shizune, los demonios come carne usaban cualquier artimaña con tal de atraer a sus victimas, inclusive fomentar lastima. Lo que sí le dio un escalofrió por la espalda, fue como la joven había narrado como logró escaparse.</p><p>Shizune tiró su vaso de té el cual se hizo añicos en el suelo.</p><p>—¿Cómo dijiste que el demonio lo llamo? —Hinata la miro entre temerosa y confundida.</p><p>—Uchiha —Shizune comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras murmuraba.</p><p>—¿Shizune-san? —Hinata la llamo, de repente comenzó a escuchar gritos aterradores afuera, Shizune se irguió y rápidamente abrió la puerta de afuera. Un sirviente se aproximó hacia ella con la expresión repleta de terror.</p><p>—Mi señora, un demonio, un demonio come carne logro cruzar la barrera y esta asesinando a cada aldeano que se encuentra —Shizune palideció aterrada. Sin darle tiempo a hablar se dirigió hacia el lugar de los gritos, algunas cabañas se encontraban incendiadas y la gente corría en dirección opuesta a ella con alaridos de terror.</p><p>Se encontró con los niños espirituales, espíritus protectores en cuerpos de niños quien Tsunade había creado para proteger la aldea con sus cantos.</p><p>En estos momentos se encontraban cantando y mirando adelante suyo.</p><p>Los ojos rojos del demonio y su cabello negro se mecían con cada victima que asesinaba con su katana. Shizune hizo los sellos con sus manos, aún sin sus ojos teñidos de sangre reconocería al clan Uchiha, un clan ya extinto. Un clan maldito y sediento de sangre.</p><p>Aún así. ¿Cómo había cruzado la barrera?</p><p>A su lado los niños continuaban cantando.</p><p>¿Que más podríamos hacer?</p><p>Dos almas que tenían su relleno</p><p>Su amor lo mantiene aquí</p><p>Todavía te preguntas</p><p>Shizune estaba a punto de hacer la invocación de sellado, por lo menos lo mantendría ocupado hasta que la mayoría de los aldeanos se hubieran ido a un lugar seguro.</p><p>Sabía que ella no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada.</p><p>"Tsunade-sama" pensó "lo siento" A punto estuvo de terminar los sellos, cuando la vos de los niños la detuvo.</p><p>¿Por qué no abres los ojos y ves el hilo?</p><p>¡Oh, derrota al demonio rojo con el perla!</p><p>Después de todo, su sangre fue quien lo trajo a la vida.</p><p>Miró al demonio caminando hacia ella entre el humo, sus ojos centelleantes y enloquecidos. Y su rostro estaba manchado de sangre.</p><p>De repente, Shizune lo vio, una cadena alrededor de su muñeca, siguió el hilo detrás de ella, Hinata se encontró detrás de ella ayudando a un anciano salir de entre unas maderas que se habían desmoronado.</p><p>La cadena terminaba enroscada en la muñeca Hinata y ella parecía no verla.</p><p>—Ella ... lo trajo —dijo en un susurro, Hinata abrió los ojos con temor en su dirección y grito algo inteligible. Shizune miró con terror como el demonio dirigía su katana hacia su cuello y sus ojos rojos centelleando con el velo de la muerte en ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los personajes no son míos</p><p>"Lo que no te mata, te hace desear estar muerto"</p><p>El miedo era algo que se aferraba en cada poro de su piel, cada hora, día, noche.</p><p>Aquello que le recorría todas las noches al escuchar los gritos de sus padres. El temblor de sus rodillas, su corazón tamborileando con fuerza en su caja torácica, la dificultad de respirar que parecía ahogarla.</p><p>No existía Hinata sin miedo, más allá del hecho de que el miedo nos hace sentir vivo. A la joven Hyūga, y aunque suene desquiciado, solo la hacia sentirse como en casa.</p><p>Por eso, en la noche mientras trataría de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y en su cabeza se escucharían los desgarradores gritos de las personas haciendo eco en su mente, se preguntaría porque sus piernas no se movieron en dirección contraria a la masacre y en cambio se dirigieron desesperadas hacía Shizune quien estaba por ser decapitada frente a ella.</p><p>Tampoco supo que si la voz que le gritaba que se detuviera al demonio, era la de ella o la de alguien más.</p><p>Pero todo aquello no importaba. Ya no. Porque el joven con su rostro repleto de salpicaduras de sangre que no eran de él, detenía su movimiento, con su katana desvainada y su agarre temblando, se detuvo.</p><p>Le dio tiempo a reaccionar a Shizune que se alejo y se posiciono a un lado de Hinata, respirando con agitación y sobándose el cuello como si aún sintiera la fría arma contra su cuello.</p><p>Aún conmocionada, Hinata escuchó una voz a un lado de ella y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una mujer que escrutaba al demonio con sus ojos cafés. Shizune, al verla también, su rostro mostró una faceta de alivio.</p><p>—¡Laydi Tsunade! —dijo emocionada—, yo...</p><p>No obstante, las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Shizune al ver que la mujer de cabello rubio levantaba su mano sin mirarla mandándola a callar.</p><p>Continuó mirando al demonio frente a ellas, el cual no se había movido ni un ápice. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata.</p><p>—Dile que se ponga derecho —dijo Laydi Tsunade comenzando a hacer extraños movimientos con sus manos—, hazlo ahora si no quieres morir.</p><p>Hinata trago saliva asustada.</p><p>—P-ponte derecho —dijo con un hilo de voz. El demonio comenzó a temblar su agarre contra su katana, y con los dientes apretados su figura dejo de encorvarse y se puso derecho, sus ojos se encontraban con una chispa de locura.</p><p>La mujer se aproximo al joven sin temor, y una vez que termino con sus extraños movimientos, su dedo anular y el del medio comenzó a brillar de un color azul. Hinata observó fascinada como la mujer escribía kanjis en la frente del joven, cuando terminó el demonio cayo al suelo con un golpe seco.</p><p>—Llévenlo al santuario —dijo Tsunade—. Shizune llena la puerta con sellos anti Yokais, luego encárgate de los heridos. Yo iré en cuanto termine de hablar con nuestra inesperada huésped —miró hacia Hinata como si fuera un problema matemático difícil de resolver y sin mas, comenzó a caminar hacia la misma cabaña que se encontraba momentos atrás junto Shizune.</p><p>Hinata fue tras ella con la mirada gacha.</p><p>Se sentó sobre el tatami con las piernas flexionadas, al contrario de Tsunade quien se dirigió a un escondite secreto del suelo y saco una botella de sake que luego se sirvió en una taza.</p><p>Cuando se sentó frente a Hinata, tomó un trago y luego con brusquedad dejo el vaso sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Tu historia —fue lo primero que le dijo. La habitación se encontraba iluminada solo con velas, y Hinata observó como la mitad el rostro de la mujer contrastaba la luz anaranjada con sus ojos y del otro solo había una oscuridad reinante. Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y tal como le había contado a Shizune, narró su historia a aquella extraña mujer.</p><p>La mujer no la interrumpió en ningún momento y a diferencia de Shizune, no había rastro de temor en ella.</p><p>Cuando terminó, la mujer se quedo pensativa por un momento mirando la mesa.</p><p>—Malditos Bakenekos —fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Hinata la miró confusa.</p><p>—¿D-disculpe? —creyendo haber oído mal. La mujer se pasó una mano por su frente.</p><p>—Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando cuando gane la lotería —suspiro tomando otro trago—, escucha, niña, aquel gato negro fue lo último que viste, ¿verdad?</p><p>Hinata asintió aún confusa.</p><p>—Lo malo aquí es que ese no era un gato normal, era un Bakeneko —dijo—, criaturas malvadas e insoportables que les gusta molestar a los humanos, vagan por cualquier parte del mundo como si fuera de ellos, y de vez en cuando juegan con los humanos a llevarlos a cualquier lugar que se le plazca. Lo que no sería extraño que estuvieras aquí, pero —se mordió la uña con nerviosismo—, no entiendo porque tu tienes el poder de ellos.</p><p>—¿P-poder? —dijo queriendo reír con histeria.</p><p>—Aparte de ser insoportables, se dice que tienen el poder de volver la vida a los muertos y controlarlos como le plazca. Dijiste que cuando aquel Yokai en el bosque iba a comerte, aquel joven apareció de entre la tierra y dejo que te escaparas. Eso quita todas mis dudas. Además, deduzco que no viste la cadena —Hinata se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos como si le pesara, demasiada información—, tú lo reviviste y tú lo mantienes en el mundo de los vivos. Hasta que esa cadena no se rompa, él no se ira y estará en este mundo para servirte.</p><p>—Yo no quiero que nadie sea mi sirviente —dijo susurrando sin levantar la cabeza—, solo quiero ir a casa.</p><p>Tsunade la vio con una pizca de compasión.</p><p>—Escucha niña, aquello no es lo importante. Lo que importa es porque tú podrías tener ese poder y aquel que te lo dio, literalmente te tiró un lugar repleto de muerte. Tienes suerte de estar viva, lo que rodea la aldea es un bosque repleto de Yokais come carnes. Por eso la barrera de los niños —suspiró al ver que Hinata no levataba la vista del suelo—. Debo ir a ayudar a los enfermos. Ve a dormir, fue un día largo.</p><p>Esa noche, Hinata mantuvo su vista clavada en el techo. Las voces de las personas rompían su cabeza haciendo que le dieran fuertes jaquecas.</p><p>Se recostó de costado con ambas manos tapando sus oídos.</p><p>Yokais. Come carnes. Poder. Muertos.</p><p>—Con que ella es la joven —Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz. Se sentó en el futon y miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad la rodeaba, tan solo una antorcha iluminaba donde se encontraba y las voces se habían esfumado con el viento dejando un inquietante silencio en el que solo el retumbar de su corazón se escuchaba—, mi señora.</p><p>Su cuerpo se paralizo por completo al vislumbrar a un hombre salir de entre las sombras, como si fuera parte de ellas.</p><p>Al principio creyó que era el demonio que había aniquilado a los aldeanos, sus ojos negros como dos profundas lagunas y su cabello negro atado en una coleta caía a un costado de su cuello como una cascada. No obstante, se dio cuenta, aunque parecidos, aquel hombre tenía los ojos mas afilados y ojeras surcaban sus ojos.</p><p>Además, la miraba con arrepentimiento y pena.</p><p>Se acercó a ella e hinco una rodilla en el suelo inspeccionándola, su katana estaba amarrada a un lado de su cuerpo inerte.</p><p>El hombre continuó mirándola y Hinata casi perdió su respiración, en algún momento que no recordaba con exactitud, había leído algo sobre que los demonios eran hermosos y que si ellos quisieran, podrían acabar con tu vida si tú solo los seguías llevados por su inigualable belleza.</p><p>Temió perderse por un momento.</p><p>—Lo lamento —dijo con una voz sedosa que perseguiría a Hinata por el resto de sus días—, cuanto lo lamento.</p><p>Fue lo último que escuchó al despertar.</p><p>Se sentó en el futon respirando agitadamente, su rostro estaba perlado en sudor. Calmando su respiración miró a su alrededor, ya era de día.</p><p>Aunque quisiera negarlo con cada fuerza de su ser, no podía seguir engañándose.</p><p>Ya no se encontraba en su hogar. Se levantó despacio y trato de quitar las arrugas de su kimono que le habían prestado ya que su uniforme se lo habían llevado para remendarlo. Se golpeó internamente, su maletín quedo en las profundidades del bosque.</p><p>Una pequeña parte de su cabeza le decía que aquello no importaba, que no volvería a su hogar. Lo negó internamente, no debía perder la esperanza, Tsunade-sama seguramente la ayudaría.</p><p>Perdida en sus cavilaciones, se asusto cuando escucho golpes provenientes de detrás de la puerta.</p><p>...</p><p>—T-tsunade-sama —dijo la joven al ingresar a la habitación. De repente se quedo parada en su lugar al sentir el ambiente tenso que se sentía. Shizune rehuia a su mirada y Tsunade la observaba con los labios apretados.</p><p>—¿Q-qué? —preguntó.</p><p>—Lo siento, niña —la interrumpió Tsunade mirándola fijamente—, pero deberás irte y tendrás que llevarte a tu amigo Uchiha.</p><p>Hinata pensó estúpidamente que Tsunade-sama no se había aprendido su nombre por el simple hecho de que no se podía recordar nombres de personas que ya están muertas</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.</p><p>"Mi corazón se rompe con cada paso que voy. Pero estoy esperando en las puertas a que me digan que eres mío"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hinata miró a Tsunade con el rostro contraído por la confusión y el abatimiento. Abrió la boca tratando de balbucear alguna palabra y volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar ninguna.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que puedo decir, antes de sentarse sobre el tatami. Tsunade suspiró y tamborileo sus dedos contra la mesa.</p><p>—Alguien te trajo aquí, y ese alguien, sabia que cruzarías la barrera con tu amigo —respondió. Hinata tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable por el desastre ocurrido anoche, tomó la taza que le ofreció Sizune sin levantar la mirada—, es peligroso que continúes aquí. Aquello que te trajo, vendrá a buscarte y, sinceramente, no deseó que mi aldea este en el medio.</p><p>Hinata asintió reteniendo las lágrimas, respiró hondo y miró a la mujer a los ojos.</p><p>—¿A-adonde d-debo ir? —preguntó desorientada y sin saber que hacer.</p><p>—La aldea más cercana queda a un día de aquí —Tsunade colocó un bolso frente a ella—, tan solo sigue el sendero y la encontraras. Cuando llegues allí, busca al monje, dile que te envió la sacerdotisa Tsunade Senju y que necesitas un sello de maldición.</p><p>—¿S-sello de m-maldición? —preguntó la joven sin entender.</p><p>—Tu amigo, él no esta muy contento de recibir ordenes, y en cuanto te duermas o te distraigas, tratara de matarte. Ese sello reprimirá sus emociones, por así decirlo.</p><p>La joven suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Viajaría a un pueblo que no conocía, junto a un joven que trataría de asesinarla. No era lo que se imaginaba ni mucho menos.</p><p>—¿Y luego q-qué? —preguntó tomando el bolso que Tsunade había puesto sobre la mesa, en él había ropa de repuesto junto a un gran arco hecho de madera y de color dorado, a su lado cinco flechas miraban burlona a la joven. Miró con brusquedad hacía Tsunade. ¿No esperaba que alguien con la torpeza de Hinata usara aquello, verdad?</p><p>—Dile que te enseñe a usar el arco y las flechas santificadas contra yokais, tu camino será largo y complicado, el olor a sangre humana atrae a los demonios.</p><p>Hinata dejó el arma en la mesa como si le quemara, y masajeó sus palmas con nerviosismo.</p><p>—¿Y-y mi hogar? —preguntó. Se levantó precipitadamente al ver que Tsunade se dirigía hacia la entrada. La mujer la miró con seriedad en sus ojos castaños. Luego, le hizo una seña para que la siguiera,</p><p>—Hay una leyenda —dijo cruzando el pasillo hacía la entrada del lugar. Hinata caminó detrás de ella con torpeza—, es antigua y dudan de que fue real, aunque hay quien afirma lo contrario.</p><p>Tsunade deslizo la puerta y salió al exterior. La luz del día le dio de lleno en los ojos blanquecinos de la joven, miró a su alrededor. Los aldeanos arreglaban las consecuencias de lo sucedido anoche.</p><p>Y las familias llevando los cadáveres hacia otro lugar.</p><p>Sin querer seguir mirando, alcanzó a Tsunade.</p><p>—S-sobre esa leyenda —Hinata retomó el tema. Se detuvieron en el limite de la aldea y frente a ellas, comenzaba una escalera. Hinata observó asombrada, como estas terminaban en una estructura de madera, una entrada Torii rojiza y con tintes negros. Recordaba aquello, había visto aquella entrada en un viaje escolar, si mal no recordaba detrás de aquella entrada habría un templo. Subieron los escalones cuesta arriba en silencio, que luego fue roto por Tsunade.</p><p>—Dicen que hay un bosque que conecta todos los mundos por haber —dijo Tsunade—, que cada vez que algún humano o demonio que ingresa en ese lugar, podrá encontrar lo que busca.</p><p>Hinata de repente, se sintió mejor ante aquella noticia, su corazón saltó de alegría al saber que, por le menos, las puntas de sus dedos tocaban una posibilidad de volver a su hogar.</p><p>—Lo malo, es que nadie sabe donde está —dijo Tsunade. Se detuvieron bajo a la gran estructura de madera, la mujer tomó un collar de perlas color rojas y las colocó en su pecho, luego se inclinó sobre si misma. Sin saber que hacer, Hinata la imitó.</p><p>—Hay que mostrar respeto —dijo Tsunade ingresando al gran lugar desértico, en el medio de éste, había un pequeño templo color negro, a Hinata lo que le llamó la atención fue que, en la puerta, había pergaminos pegados por doquier.</p><p>—¿C-cómo se llama ese lugar? —preguntó la joven. Tal vez, si fuera de aldea en aldea, alguien sabría algo de ese bosque.</p><p>Tsunade la miró de reojo, y comenzó a quitar los pergaminos con lentitud.</p><p>—El bosque de las luciérnagas —respondió. Luego colocó una mano en su pecho y la alejó de la puerta—, ten cuidado. Tú amigo tratara de matarte en cuanto te vea.</p><p>..0.0.</p><p>Miró las cartas frente a él y trató de no mirar a ningún oponente, movió una de sus colas con nerviosismo. El lugar se encontraba infestado de humo, y de incienso. En la mesa redonda, había tres jugadores, cuatro si lo contaban a él.</p><p>—¿Qué esperas? —un hombre de estatura mediana y los ojos color castaños lo miró impaciente. Su kimono se encontraba atado en su cintura, mostrando su pecho esculpido de cicatrices. Al igual que él, los otros jugadores mostraban su desnudez sin pudor alguno.</p><p>El rubio, lo miró un momento y luego miró las cartas.</p><p>No eran buenos números.</p><p>Sin que nadie lo viera, tronó los dedos debajo de la mesa con una mano, luego, lanzó una sonrisa zorruna a cada uno de los jugadores.</p><p>—Lo lamento, caballeros —dijo dejando sus cartas en la mesa para que los hombres las vieran—, creo que yo gano.</p><p>Ante la sorpresa de sus oponentes, el zorro de nueve colas tomó un trago de sake, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás del tazón.</p><p>—¡Eso es una estupidez! —gritó uno de ellos. Tomó al joven rubio de su kimono naranja con tonalidades amarillas y le habló cerca de su rostro—, yo vi tus cartas. No tenías buenos números.</p><p>-Cuidado -el demonio transformó sus ojos azules dando rienda a unos ojos color rojo con rendijas negras-, no querrás meterte conmigo.</p><p>El hombre se encontraba a punto de decir algo, cuando su mirada se petrificó. El zorro lo miró confundido, al mirar hacia los otros hombres se dio cuenta que el tiempo se había detenido. Se zafó del agarre del hombre con brusquedad y comenzó a tomar las monedas de la mesa.</p><p>—¿No te parece muy arriesgado mostrar tu verdadero ser, Kurama? —el demonio no levantó la cabeza de su tarea para saber de quien se trataba—, ¿O debería decir Naruto? Has cambiado de cuerpo, por lo que veo.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres, Toneri? —preguntó dejando caer las monedas en su bolso de viaje.</p><p>Un joven de cabello color blanquecino sonrió ante la brusquedad del zorro, se sentó frente a él y se sirvió sake, quitándole el tazón de la mano al competidor petrificado.</p><p>—Sé donde está Aosaginohi —respondió Toneri tomando un sorbo. Kurama dejó su tarea bruscamente, sus ojos se encontraban ocultos tras su flequillo y solo su sonrisa lograba verse.</p><p>—Y supongo, que querrás algo a cambio por esa información —dijo el zorro sin levantar la vista, causando que el peliblanco sonriera.</p><p>—Tú me conoces, Kitsune, personalmente iría a buscar esa mítica garza azul. Pero mi vista se encuentras en otros planes.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres?</p><p>—Quiero que mates a cierto Uchiha —dijo levantando las cartas en la mesa. El zorro frunció el ceño confundido.</p><p>—Los uchihas se extinguieron hace décadas. Siquiera eran demonios.</p><p>—Sí, sí —Toneri desestimo aquello con la mano. Su kimono blanco llamaba la atención con la negrura del lugar—, medio demonios. Todos saben que el gran Madara Uchiha se enamoró de una humana, y sus descendientes fueron almas malditas.</p><p>—¿Entonces como es posible que un Uchiha este vivo? —preguntó sin mirarlo.</p><p>—Solo digamos, que hice un pequeño experimento. Y ese Uchiha fue una consecuencia grave de ello —Toneri lo miró con sus ojos grises por sobre el tazón-, extermínalo y te daré la información que deseas.</p><p>Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y tomó un trago de Sake. Una de sus doce colas se movió impaciente.</p><p>..0.0.</p><p>Hinata por segunda vez se perdió en dos abismos negros.</p><p>Y por segunda vez, se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte. Cuando Tsunade había tocado su pecho, la puerta estalló en mil pedazos causando que ambas cayeran en distintas direcciones. Hinata había rodado hasta chocar con el poste de la entrada. Recordó sentir el aire salir de sus pulmones al sentir su espalda ser golpeada bruscamente, se había sentado como pudo y buscado con la mirada a Tsunade.</p><p>No pudo encontrar mucho, las astillas de la puerta se encontraban esparcidas a su alrededor. De repente, su campo de visión fue interrumpido al ver unas piernas frente a ella.</p><p>Hinata observó sin comprender, el cabello del joven caía en una coleta atada hasta su cintura, llevaba un kimono color azul y en su espalda llevaba un extraño logo.</p><p>De repente, el demonio giró su cabeza hacia ella y Hinata se levantó como pudo al sentir los ojos negros del demonio mirarla.</p><p>Aquellos ojos negros que le recordaban al extraño joven de su sueño.</p><p>—¡Hinata! —la joven observó detrás del demonio. Tsunade sostenía su costilla y caminaba con una cojera—, ¡Dile que se detenga o me matara!</p><p>En efecto, el joven sostenía su katana en posición. Listo para atacar.</p><p>—Detente —dijo la ojiperla alejándose de él y dirigiéndose a Tsunade. Trató de sostenerla pero la mujer la rechazó con la mano. Observaron hacia el demonio quien se encontraba en su posición de pelea. Con un suspiro Hinata le hablo de nuevo—, ¿Podrías ponerte erguido, p-por favor?</p><p>Creyó ver un atisbo de confusión en los ojos del joven, no obstante luego Hinata se confundió al ver que el demonio no hacía casos a sus últimas palabras.</p><p>—No debes preguntárselo, ordénale —le dijo Tsunade—, él es tu sirviente. Trátalo como tal.</p><p>Hinata hizo una mueca de disconformidad ante aquello, más hizo lo que ella le dijo.</p><p>En esa ocación, el demonio le hizo caso.</p><p>—De esto es lo que hablo —Tsunade pateó una astilla y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—, ese Uchiha es demasiado poderoso para mantenerlo aquí.</p><p>—L-lo l-lamento —dijo Hinata sonrojada y miró al suelo—, n-no quería c-causar pproblemas.</p><p>Tsunade no dijo nada por un momento y Hinata escuchó el suspiro de la mujer.</p><p>—Hubiese querido que nos conociéramos en otro lugar —le dijo—,se nota que eres inteligente. Aléjate de los problemas, ¿Quieres?</p><p>Hinata asintió conmovida por las palabras de aquella mujer.</p><p>—Espera aquí. Te traeré tus cosas y de paso santificare el lugar.</p><p>Hinata observó la espalda de la mujer bajar de las escaleras, el atardecer se cernía sobre ellos. Observó aquella hermosa vista bajo la entrada del templo, el cielo estaba teñido de violetas y rojos.</p><p>Miró de nuevo hacia el demonio, no la estaba mirando sino a un punto lejano.</p><p>—M-me llamo Hinata —le dijo. El demonio la miró con sus ojos negros con seriedad y un aura peligrosa lo rodeó. El demonio la miró con una mueca grotesca, y Hinata temió que de un momento a otro se abalanzara sobre ella. No obstante, su sorpresa fue grande cuando el joven hizo una reverencia en su dirección.</p><p>—Hinata —dijo sin levantarse. Luego dijo palabras inteligibles como si se estuviera atragantando, respiró hondo y a Hinata le sonó una maldición por el tono que uso él al decir aquellas palabras—. Hinata-sama.</p><p>Una suave brisa revolvió sus cabellos, Hinata miró al joven aún inclinado.</p><p>Él no le debía nada, ella tampoco. No obstante, por un momento, agradeció no estar sola.</p><p>Aunque sea de un sujeto que le cortaría el cuello en cuanto se distrajera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "He estado fingiendo ser alguien y eso no esta ayudando a nadie."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Cuando era niña, Hinata amaba pasar tiempo con su abuela.</p><p>Era una mujer dulce que vivía en las afueras de Tokio, siempre le preparaba los mejores dulces de canela y solía cantarle con su voz sedosa.</p><p>Pasaba los fines de semana en su casa y lloraba cada vez que veía el auto de sus padres.</p><p>Aún tenía en su memoria el día que le preguntó por su abuelo.</p><p>Era una noche de verano, se encontraban en la fachada de la casa y Hinata balanceaba sus pequeños pies sobre la fachada.</p><p>—¿Abuela? —la llamó insegura. Su abuela tarareó e hizo un mohín indicando que continuara —, ¿Qué le sucedió al abuelo?</p><p>Su abuela dejó de tararear abruptamente y observó un punto lejano. Sus ojos se arrugaron y Hinata había vislumbrado una chispa de tristeza.</p><p>—Eres una niña especial, Hinata, lo sabes. ¿verdad? —dijo sin mirarla. Hinata no se había dado cuenta en su momento, pero luego recordó las luciérnagas esparcidas a su alrededor. Puntos brillando en la oscuridad.</p><p>Su abuela se levantó y le dio la espalda. Hinata había observado su espalda, preguntando si había dicho algo incorrecto.</p><p>—Lo sabrás —dijo su abuela deslizando la puerta —. Todo a su debido momento.</p><p>Por desgracia, aquella fue la última vez que vio a su abuela. Murió un año después de cáncer.</p><p>La brisa fresca le dio de lleno en su rostro. Hinata observó las copas de los árboles balancearse. Soltó un suspiro y apretó la correa de su bolso.</p><p>Frente a ella, su compañero caminaba con tranquilidad.</p><p>Según Tsunade, la aldea más próxima era a un día. Sin embargo, sentía que el sendero del bosque no había cambiado.</p><p>Sus piernas comenzaron a entumecerse. Hizo una mueca al escuchar su estómago gruñir.</p><p>A esta hora estaría regresando de la escuela, tomando algo de la heladera y encerrándose en su habitación a estudiar hasta que oía algún comentario de sus padres al otro. Apagaba las luces y se tapaba hasta que pudiese dormirse.</p><p>Hace dos días que había desaparecido y se preguntó si sus padres estarían buscándola, si por una vez desde que tenía memoria se pondrían de acuerdo y llamaran a la policía.</p><p>Al pensar en sus rostros preocupados, a Hinata se le estrujó el corazón.</p><p>¿Y si no volvía? Pensó. ¿Y si tal vez el monje no pudiera ayudarla?</p><p>Negó con la cabeza. Volvería, no sabía cómo. Pero le rogaría a cada persona que viera y que supiera algo sobre el bosque de las luciérnagas si fuera necesario.</p><p>Aunque tuviera que viajar con un joven que decía ser su sirviente.</p><p>Observó al aludido. No miró en ningún momento hacia atrás. No habían intercambiado palabras en todo el viaje.</p><p>Hinata no era una persona de personalidad fuerte. No le gustaba ser grosera y siquiera podía hablar con alguien sin bajar la mirada.</p><p>Mucho menos ordenar a alguien para hacer lo que ella dijera sin dudar.</p><p>Debía sentirse humillante que tu voluntad se quebrase, sin poder decidir ni objetar.</p><p>Como un sirviente.</p><p>Sasuke se detuvo y observó el cielo. Hinata trastabilló detrás de él.</p><p>—¿Qué s-sucede? —preguntó observando hacia todos lados.</p><p>Sasuke gruñó y la miró a los ojos. Hinata parpadeó y ladeó su cabeza. Ante esto, Sasuke rodó los ojos y señaló con la cabeza al sendero. Luego hacia el cielo.</p><p>El sol se estaba escondiendo.</p><p>—¿Quiere… quiere acampar? —preguntó. Sasuke no respondió y se internó en el bosque.</p><p>En menos de cinco minutos, Sasuke hizo una fogata y se sentó apoyándose en las raíces de un árbol. Hinata observó la fogata con las rodillas en su pecho. Se suponía que llegarían en un día a la aldea. Un sentimiento desagradable se instaló en su estómago. Miró sobre la fogata a Sasuke.</p><p>El joven no le quitó la mirada de encima.</p><p>Hinata tragó saliva y comenzó a sacar la comida que la había empacado Tsunade.</p><p>…</p><p>Volvió a estar en la habitación oscura. Una rafaga de luz iluminaba el tatami color beige. Hinata miró a su alrededor.</p><p>—Por favor —. Se sobresaltó al oír una voz proveniente detrás de ella. En medio de la habitación se encontraba el mismo joven de cabello negro y ojeras prominentes.</p><p>Hinata abrió la boca, sin embargo de su garganta no salía ningún sonido.</p><p>El joven abrió sus ojos negros mirándola fijo.</p><p>Su boca se abrió y Hinata negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No lo entiendo —Hinata formuló con sus labios. La habitación se cerraba sobre ella.</p><p>—¡Despierte! —fue lo último que oyó antes de despertar.</p><p>—¡No! —gritó con el sudor resbalando por su frente. Su corazón se contrajo y sus pulmones contenían su aire.</p><p>Pero aquello no se debía por su sueño.</p><p>Sasuke estaba apunto de apuñalarla. Su estaba katana a pocos centímetros de su pecho. Hinata comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Cuando Hinata pronunció aquellas palabras, Sasuke comenzó a temblar su agarre sobre el mango de la espada y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Aléjate —dijo Hinata con el corazón en la mano. Sasuke la observó un momento antes de retirarse con lentitud y sentarse otra vez sobre la raíz del árbol.</p><p>Hinata se sentó sin poder quitarse el temblor en su cuerpo. La fogata era mera cenizas y se oía el sonido de los grillos en la lejanía.</p><p>—No… —dijo Sasuke. Hinata lo miró. Sasuke miraba un punto lejano detrás de ella. Cuando su mirada se posó en ella de nuevo, a Hinata le dio un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo —. No le pertenezco.</p><p>Hinata no respondió. Quería estar de nuevo en el porche junto a su abuela. Deseaba que su abuela tarareara para ella y le dijera que todo estaría bien.</p><p>Se hizo un ovillo y se echó a llorar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pueblo le dio la misma sensación que Tokio. Las personas iban de acá para allá como si no hubiese un mañana, se oían los gritos de los vendedores.</p><p>Varias personas la observaban de reojo.</p><p>Hinata bajó la mirada.</p><p>Según las palabras de Laydi Tsunade, aquí seria donde debía encontrar al monje.</p><p>Observó los puestos de comida y el olor inundó sus fosas nasales causando que su estomago gruñera.</p><p>Hizo una mueca y revolvió en la bolsa. Sacó un par de monedas. Observó a su alrededor, preguntándose si debían descansar y comer algo.</p><p>Las personas continuaban observándola para su incomodidad, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que no la miraban a ella, si no a su compañero.</p><p>Mordió su labio observando al pelinegro. Miraba al frente sin percatarse de las miradas dirigidas hacia su persona.</p><p>No eran miradas buenas. La mayoría alejaban a los niños curiosos que se acercaban o cambiaban de rumbo cuando lo veían.</p><p>Sin tener mas opción, Hinata se dirigió a una taberna.</p><p>Se colocó frente a la puerta, debatiéndose si podría entrar ya que era menor de edad. Pero el estomago comenzó a gruñir e ingresó.</p><p>…</p><p>Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella en cuanto se acercó al mostrador. El hombre de cabello blanco enarcó una ceja en cuanto se sentó.</p><p>—Dile a tu amigo que no se quede parado en medio de la nada —dijo. Hinata se sobresaltó y observó hacia atrás.</p><p>Sasuke se encontraba frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba todo el lugar. Sin embargo, antes de que Hinata dijera algo, sasuke desapareció en un parpadeó.</p><p>Con un suspiro volvió su vista al frente. Sabia que volvería, si hubiera sido así de fácil, el pelinegro lo habría hecho desde el principio.</p><p>—Lamento decirte que tendrás que ordenar e irte —dijo el hombre limpiando el mostrador—. Las mujeres no pueden ingresar solas.</p><p>Hinata suspiró.</p><p>Cuando el hombre le dio su orden, Hinata lo tomó.</p><p>—D-disculpe —dijo con un hilo de voz. El hombre gruñó dándole a entender que la escuchaba-. ¿Usted s-sabe d-donde vive el m-monje?</p><p>El hombre achicó los ojos en su dirección, como queriendo examinarla. Hinata bajó su mirada avergonzada.</p><p>—Espera aquí —dijo con rudeza. Hinata observó como su espalda desaparecía por la puerta trasera. Sus hombros se relajaron.</p><p>—No deberías mostrar tus ojos como si nada.</p><p>Hinata levantó su vista al oír aquella voz. Era de una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza. Una capucha cubría su rostro, le era difícil definir sus rasgos. Solo una pipa que sobresalía.</p><p>Estaba en una esquina, a pocos metros de ella.</p><p>—El monje no esta aquí —dijo. Era una voz gruesa, aspiró la pipa y expulsó el humo convirtiéndolo en círculos que ondeaban el aire—. Aquel tabernero solo fue a buscar a un cazador. Pagaran mucho por tus ojos.</p><p>Hinata tragó saliva al recordar como aquel sujeto buscaba ver sus ojos. Observo a la extraña persona. ¿Debía creerle?</p><p>—Si quieres encontrar al monje. Te sugiero que vayas al limite del pueblo, donde comienza el sendero que se conecta con la aldea vecina. Encontraras su casa —dijo. Hinata vislumbro una sonrisa—. No pierdes nada intentándolo, ¿verdad?</p><p>Cuando estaba a punto de responder, escuchó la puerta abrirse con estruendo.</p><p>—Ven mujer, te mostrare al monje —dijo con seriedad. Hinata tragó saliva.</p><p>—Quisiera, quisiera ir a buscar a mi amigo —dijo con lentitud mientras se alejaba.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no —dijo el tabernero—. Te vienes sin el demonio.</p><p>Trato de tomar el brazo de Hinata, sin embargo la joven, en un acto de inconsciencia, tiró su orden a su rostro.</p><p>Antes de que alguien reaccione corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.</p><p>…</p><p>Colocó ambas manos en sus rodillas, trató de recuperar el aire perdido en su persecución. Por suerte, nadie la había seguido.</p><p>Fue cuando sintió algo envolverla.</p><p>Se irguió y observó a Sasuke con envuelto en una capa, con la capucha tapando sus facciones. Hinata observó la capa mientras se la colocaba.</p><p>“Pagaran mucho por tus ojos.”</p><p>Con un escalofrío, se la colocó bien tratando de tapar sus ojos.</p><p>—G-gracias —dijo. Aún no se recuperaba de cuando trató de matarla mientras dormía.</p><p>Sasuke achicó los ojos hacia ella un momento. Negó con la cabeza como si no pudiese entenderla y observó hacia otro lado sin prestarle mas atención.</p><p>Con un suspiro Hinata observó el limite de la aldea.</p><p>—No perdemos nada con intentarlo -—dijo para ella misma—. Vamos.</p><p>Sasuke la siguió sin mucha opción.</p><p>….</p><p>Observó a sus alrededores buscando algo que le de señales de vida.</p><p>Un mal presentimiento le revolvió el estomago. Hinata quiso creer que seria por los malos recuerdos del bosque.</p><p>Pero no era solo ella, Sasuke también se encontraba en alerta, observando hacia todos lados mientras que mantenía su mano en el mango de su katana.</p><p>Los latidos de Hinata se oían en sus oídos. Ni siquiera se oía la briza del viento.</p><p>Ni un sonido, ni siquiera de un animal.</p><p>Hinata sentía que la estaban mirando.</p><p>Oyó un silbido y cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke se colocó frente a ella con la katana en alto, deteniendo el ataque de otra persona.</p><p>Hinata se alejó de la situación con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Zafándose del agarre de Sasuke, un joven se paró frente a ellos. Trago saliva al observar su cabello rubio ondear con el viento, sus ojos convertidos en rendijas rojas.</p><p>No observó a Sasuke, sino que miró fijamente a Hinata.</p><p>—Con que el demonio puede defender si solo hay otro de su especie y no humanos —dijo. Sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos—. Interesante.</p><p>La joven reconoció la sonrisa. Todo encajó.</p><p>Una trampa.</p><p>El joven rubio extendió su sonrisa como si leyera su pensamiento. A Hinata le dio un escalofrió por la espalda.</p><p>—Lamento que no pueda razonar contigo, Uchiha —dijo el joven deslizándose. Como si tanteara el terreno. De repente, desapareció. Sasuke observó hacia todos lados, Hinata vislumbro como sus ojos se convertían de negro a rojo sangre.</p><p>—A tu izquierda —gritó Hinata desesperada. Sasuke se movió de su lugar y lanzó una estocada que por poco le da al joven.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a luchar. Hinata solo pudo llegar a ver los ojos de sasuke moverse de acá para allá o vislumbrar garras chocando contra el acero de la katana del pelinegro.</p><p>Hinata apretó sus puños al observar aquello. Cuando ambos se separaron y se observaron a una distancia segura.</p><p>Hinata no pudo ver ningún signo de agotamiento ni por parte de sasuke ni del joven rubio.</p><p>El rubio lanzó una sonrisa de lado.</p><p>—Nunca en la vida pensé que me enfrentaría a un Uchiha —dijo. Relamió una gota de sangre deslizándose de su labio partido—. Pero no puedo perder mas el tiempo. Toneri fue muy claro en su orden.</p><p>Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movieron. Hinata observó con los ojos abiertos como Sasuke temblaba a su agarre al igual que el joven.</p><p>—¿Acaso no fui claro cuando dije no quería demonios?</p><p>Hinata observó hacia todos lados, hasta que distinguió la voz sobre la rama de una árbol. Un joven observaba todo el panorama con la mirada indiferente, se rascó la oreja y luego bostezó.</p><p>—Te dije que había que asesinarlos lentamente —dijo un hombre a un lado de él. Observó de brazos cruzados con lo que parecía una guadaña en su mano.</p><p>—Y yo te respondí que quería saber quien era la extraña de ojos muertos —respondió el chico con la coleta en alto. Miró directamente a Hinata y suspiró—. Es peor de lo que pensaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru podría tener el rostro indiferente y aburrido. Pero cualquiera que reconociera su coleta en alto y su yukata con flores negras, sabían que no debían meterse con uno de los cuatro monjes.</p><p>No es que asesinara, como los otros tres monjes restantes, los cuales le eran indiferentes y siquiera sabía sus nombres.</p><p>Su filosofía era simple.</p><p>Mientras que no le causaras problemas y no vinieran a molestarlo, la vida de aquellas personas estaría tranquila.</p><p>Por eso, se sorprendió al encontrar una pergamino proveniente de Lady Tsunade avisándole sobre dos personas.</p><p>Interesantes si le preguntaban a él. Sacrificio si le preguntaban a Hidan.</p><p>Aunque su sirviente siempre quería entregarle todo tipo de sacrificios.</p><p>Recorrió la mirada por la escena.</p><p>Un Uchiha, los cuales se supone que estaban extintos. Un kitsune que, si no fuera por Shikamaru, estaría tomando otra forma mas letal.</p><p>Ambos controlables; los Uchihas necesitaban un amo para vivir y con cualquier cosa que sobornes a los kitsune, los tendrías en la palma de tu mano.</p><p>Pero, según las palabras de aquel zorro, fue Toneri quien lo mando.</p><p>Además, aún tendría que lidiar con la mujer de ojos muertos.</p><p>Suspiró y bajó con delicadeza de la rama del árbol. Hidan bajó detrás de él.</p><p>Era un fastidio usar su hechizo paralizante, pero era la única manera de detener todo aquello. Luego lo asimiria mejor.</p><p>Chasqueó sus dedos.</p><p>—Hidan —dijo. Observó fijamente a la joven quien al sentirse observada, bajó su mirada con las mejillas rojas.</p><p>—le dije que habría que asesinarlos —dijo Hidan, pero de todas maneras hizo lo que Shikamaru le encomendó.</p><p>¿Cuantas veces había usado ese hechizo con personas verdaderamente molestas? Shikamaru observó un punto fijo mientras oía los cuerpos caer inconscientes en el suelo. Generalmente las asesinaba luego sin dolor y demora alguna.</p><p>Un sentimiento incomodo comenzó a materializarse en su cabeza. Que estos tres tipos de personas se encontraran en un mismo lugar no era un buen augurio para nada. Después de todo, Lady Tsunade no se arriesgaría a enviarle aquella advertencia si la situación no fuera de vida y muerte.</p><p>….</p><p>Había una aldea en llamas.</p><p>Hinata observaba todo aquello desde un lugar alto. El humo negro ascendía al cielo y los gritos desgarradores resonaban en sus oídos.</p><p>La joven cubrió sus oídos y cerró sus ojos sin resultado alguno, los gritos aún resonaban en su mente.</p><p>—Él me engañó.</p><p>Hinata descubrió sus oídos y abrió sus ojos al oír aquella voz conocida.</p><p>El mismo joven que vio dos veces en sus sueños se encontraba aún lado de ella, observando los cimientos de las casas caer con estruendo.</p><p>—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Hinata. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. El joven de ojos negros la observó sin emoción alguna. Como si no la estuviera viendo realmente.</p><p>—Él me engañó —dijo. Su voz sonó como si estuviese leyendo un guion, una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de aquel joven, pero él siquiera se dio cuenta y continuó hablando ensimismado-. Asesinó a mi familia, mi hogar. Lo perdí todo.</p><p>Lo primero que vio, fue la luna blanca en lo mas alto del cielo.</p><p>Hinata se sentó abruptamente aún con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho. Como un río deslizándose por la roca, los recuerdos recientes comenzaron a hacer mecha en su mente.</p><p>—Hola.</p><p>Buscó la voz y se encontró con el mismo chico de coleta alta sentado frente a una fogata. Ladeó su cabeza hacia ella.</p><p>—Siéntate. Los otros dos aún no se han levantado.</p><p>…</p><p>Hinata miró sus pies, hasta que un olor impregnó sus fosas nasales y su estomago gruñó.</p><p>El joven le tendió un plato de comida. Sin dudarlo mucho, Hinata lo tomó y comenzó a comer arduamente.</p><p>El pelinegro se mantuvo observando las llamas sin interrumpirla.</p><p>Le dio una cantimplora que Hinata aceptó sin dudar.</p><p>-¿Por qué me has estado buscando? —preguntó cuando terminó. Hinata se sobresaltó y observó su perfil.</p><p>-¿Es.. es usted el m-monje?</p><p>El joven no le observó, solo saco de su yukata un pequeño cuchillo.</p><p>—No eres de este mundo —dijo dejando el artefacto en el suelo—. Y como no lo eres, dejaré una cosa claro. Cuando alguien miente. No lo sé por su tartamudeo, ni por por que esquiva la mirada.</p><p>La observó con el fuego reflejándose en sus iris.</p><p>—Lo sé por las pulsaciones de su corazón. Si tu corazón palpite de forma irregular, te lo quitaré.</p><p>Hinata tragó saliva y tratando de calmar su temblor en sus extremidades. Pero las palabras de aquel joven solo lograban ponerla mas nerviosa.</p><p>Quería decirle que ella siempre tenia miedo, que no era por sus palabras y no es que mintiera. Si no que estaba aterrorizaba por todo.</p><p>Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que si aquel joven era el monje, necesitaba ayuda. Debía pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que la haga tranquilizarse y contarle su historia.</p><p>A su mente vino la imagen del pequeño cuarto iluminado solo por una vela.</p><p>Se concentró en la pequeña vela mientras respiraba hondo.</p><p>Comenzó a contarle como llegó a ese mundo, narró cada acontecimiento que sucedió desde que Sasuke despertó. Le contó que Tsunade le dijo que tal vez él podría ayudarla y en como conoció al extraño chico de cabello rubio.</p><p>El joven no hizo movimiento alguno, solo observaba el fuego.</p><p>Cuando terminó, Hinata se sintió agotada. La comida estaba haciendo efecto en su organismo y recordó que no había dormido bien en estos días.</p><p>—Monje.</p><p>El hombre que se encontraba con el monje salió de entre las penumbras del bosque.</p><p>—Ambos han despertado —dijo.</p><p>El monje asintió y se levantó con el cuchillo en mano.</p><p>—Deberías venir —dijo. Hinata asintió bostezando—. Aún no decido si debo asesinarlos, debo escuchar a tu sirviente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Me hizo daño y ahora es mi culpa."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El temor afianzaba todas sus extremidades.</p><p>A medida que el monje la guiaba adentrándose en el bosque, las piernas de Hinata se acoplaban a la tierra, sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar y sus manos sudaban a medida que no se veía un camino que seguir, si no que tenia que evitar las raíces sobresalientes de los árboles.</p><p>Siquiera el cielo oscuro se lograba ver por las copas de los árboles entretejidas entre si.</p><p>Trató de tragar saliva, sin embargo aún tenia el nudo en la garganta al haber escuchado las últimas palabras del monje sobre Sasuke.</p><p>Aunque no le agradara el pelinegro, y su bienestar no dependa de ella, Hinata se conocía lo suficiente como para dejar que alguien muera a costa suya.</p><p>Casi chocó con la espalda ancha del otro hombre que acompañaba al monje. Se detuvieron frente a un circulo perfecto en medio del bosque, lo bordeaba un sin fin de faroles iluminando el lugar. Parecía que hubiesen hecho un pequeño cráter en el lugar. En el medio, iluminando una fogata junto a las cosas de la joven.</p><p>Hinata casi chilló. Sasuke se encontraba colgado de un árbol con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su cabello caía como una cascada. Sin embargo, lejos de estar asustado, observaba todo a su alrededor como si estuviera aburrido. A diferencia del chico rubio que, al igual que Sasuke se encontraba colgado, se removía hacia todos lados sin lograr escapar.</p><p>Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, el chico rubio se quedó quieto y achicó los ojos en su dirección.</p><p>—Con que vuelves, sirviente chupasangre —dijo el rubio mostrando sus colmillos.</p><p>El hombre, con la guadaña en mano, se acercó hacia el rubio.</p><p>—Hidan —dijo el monje sin mirarlo. Se acercó hacia la fogata en el centro del lugar, se sentó cruzando sus piernas y observó los troncos deshaciéndose en el fuego—. Déjalo, eso es lo que busca.</p><p>Hidan observó al rubio con una mueca y se sentó a un lado del monje en silencio.</p><p>El rubio chasqueó la lengua y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona, con los ojos como rendijas. Hinata tragó saliva y se sentó rápidamente en el lado opuesto del monje. Observó de reojo a Sasuke. El joven observaba un punto fijo, pensativo.</p><p>—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Hinata. Apretó la tela de su kimono.</p><p>—Preguntale —respondió el monje, aún observando el fuego-. Ordenale que te diga el estado de su cuerpo.</p><p>Hinata tragó saliva y lo observó. Respiró hondo.</p><p>—El... estado de tu cuerpo —dijo. Sasuke dejó de observar un punto detrás de ella y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su boca hacia extrañas muecas junto a sonidos indesifribles.</p><p>Hinata observó como apretaba sus antebrazos. Los presentes guardaban silencio, esperando cuanta fuerza de voluntad le costaría responder esa simple pregunta.</p><p>—Bien físicamente —respondió con la voz gruesa y ronca. Cuando terminó de decir esas últimas palabras, apretó los labios en una fina linea. Sus ojos cambiaron de negro a rojo mientras la observaba.</p><p>Una parte de Hinata presentía que si no estuviera atado, y su katana alejada de él, estaría segura que esa arma estaría en su cuello en estos momentos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de solo pensarlo.</p><p>De repente, el rubio maldijo.</p><p>—Creí que eso de domar a alguien había desaparecido -—dijo. Se carcajeó por lo bajo—. Y yo que creía que los Uchihas eran invencibles. ¡Me han estafado!</p><p>Luego de eso comenzó a reír sin terminar.</p><p>—Ignóralo —dijo el monje a Hinata—. Los Kitsune son criaturas que están opacadas por la locura de su propio poder.</p><p>El monje bostezó y observó el cielo meditando. Hidan a un lado de el, le sacaba filo a su guadaña mientras observaba entre gruñidos al rubio que aún reía.</p><p>—Supongo que es mi deber ayudarlos —dijo luego de un momento. El corazón de Hinata tamborileó contra su pecho—. Con esta pequeña demostración se ha deducido que el Uchiha te pertenece. Bueno, una cosa de la que menos preocuparse.</p><p>Hinata hizo una mueca ante esto.</p><p>—¿No... Hay manera de deshacer lo que hice de alguna manera? —preguntó. Sintió la pesada mirada de Sasuke sobre él.</p><p>El monje enarcó una ceja. Hidan dejó de sacarle filo a su guadaña y el rubio se cayó abruptamente. El silencio se podía cortar con una tijera. Hinata toqueteó su tobillo, creyendo que sentía la cadena que lo unía involuntariamente.</p><p>—Romper el lazo —dijo el monje como si no la hubiese escuchado bien—. No deseas un sirviente.</p><p>Hinata asintió.</p><p>El monje parpadeó sin emoción.</p><p>—¿Quién eres en realidad mujer de ojos muertos? —preguntó sin dejar de observarla. Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a sudar, creyó haber dejado en claro que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo demencial de amos y sirvientes. De jóvenes rubios capaces de asesinarlas.</p><p>—Y-yo —tartamudeó. Pero el monje no parecía escucharla, simplemente sacó de la parte delantera de su kimono lo que parecía un pergamino. Lo desenvolvió, mordió su pulgar hasta que salió sangre y comenzó a escribir algo en él.</p><p>—Bien —dijo sin dejar de escribir—. Kitsune, es extraño que alguien de tu espécimen se dedique a servir a ese demonio blanco. No creí que cayeras tan bajo.</p><p>Pese a que segundos el rubio se encontrara removiéndose, ahora se encontraba tranquilo.</p><p>—Siempre queremos algo a cambio, él me dará algo a cambio de asesinar al sirviente —señaló con la cabeza hacia Sasuke quien siquiera se inmutó—. Sus propósitos son desconocidos si es lo aproximo que vas a preguntarme.</p><p>—No —respondió el monje. Observó fijo a Hinata un momento y continuó con su tarea—. Sus propósitos son claros.</p><p>—No lo sé y no me importa. ¡Vamos monje, déjame ir! Sabes que no puedes asesinar a alguien que no puede morir —dijo el rubio comenzando a removerse de nuevo.</p><p>—Aún me puede con la curiosidad —dijo el monje dejando el pergamino abierto—. ¿Cuál fue tu precio?</p><p>Hidan sonrió.</p><p>—Puedes hablar, Hidan.</p><p>—¿Qué no es obvio? —dijo Hidan observando. El rubio frunció las cejas. La sonrisa socarrona desapareció—. El estúpido cambia formas aún se encuentra en la búsqueda la garza azul.</p><p>—Cuida tu lengua —dijo el rubio convirtiendo su voz en algo parecido al gruñido de un animal—. Antes de que te la corte.</p><p>Hinata trató de recordar aquella leyenda de la garza azul que su abuela solía contarle, pero su mente estaba en blanco.</p><p>—Me lo suponía —respondió el monje envolviendo de nuevo el pergamino—. En serio eres tan estúpido como para creer en las palabras del demonio blanco. Tu propia desesperación no te da a entender que es lo que pasaría si aquel demonio blanco cumple sus planes.</p><p>—¿La destrucción del mundo, tal vez? —dijo el rubio. Se encogió de hombros—. Como si me importara. Sabes que si me apetece puedo ir hacia distintas partes de los mundos que hay.</p><p>—Eres insensato si crees que el se detendrá con este mundo —dijo el monje. Se levantó con pergamino en mano y observó el cielo—. No es casualidad que en años que se ha mantenido oculto, muestre algo de él.</p><p>Observó a Hinata, abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo.</p><p>—Hidan —dijo. El hombre de ojos violetas no necesito mas nada, se levantó con su guadaña en alto. Hinata se levantó como un resorte, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, Sasuke se puso rígido y sin dificultad se soltó de su agarre.</p><p>Con elegancia se paró frente a Hinata.</p><p>—Justo cuando la bella mujer de ojos muertos aparece, ¿verdad, Shikamaru?</p><p>Hinata observó hacia todos lados, buscando donde procedía aquella voz. Un viento frío los envolvió, causando que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran.</p><p>Shikamaru se mantuvo imperturbable, pero Hinata diviso el sudor cayendo de su frente.</p><p>De repente, lo vio.</p><p>Detrás de los limites de la barrera, dos círculos azules mirándola fijamente, como si calara en el fondo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—El demonio blanco —murmuró Hinata sin necesidad de que se lo describieran.</p><p>Con solo ver como Sasuke apretaba la empañadura de su katana le era suficiente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>